The Demonic Overlord
by IAmNotPedobear
Summary: What if... Instead of an undead overlord, Momonga got the ultimate LDC and was the devil? Read on!
1. Prologue

**Authors notes: Big Thanks** **To: GoodguysRoverated for writing the story:The antichrist cometh for in that comment section, someone left a comment with an idea and that is where I got the idea to write this.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

 _Once upon a time there was a DMMO-RPG (Dive Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game) called Yggdrasil._ _This game was a complete hit and it had over 6 million players._ _The company behind this game held many actions and released lots of dlcs for this game._ _One time, it was a combination of the 2. The 1.000.000th person who purchased the newest dlc:"From Satan's Clutches", got the privilege to be the only person in the game to get access to the Satan Class. This class allowed for lots of passive skills combined with physical prowess and a very expansive skill tree, for magic as well as melee, this class was one of a kind._ _Our story follows the man who obtained this privilege. A young man who plays under the username"Momonga"._

When he purchased the newest DLC from his favorite game he was already pretty excited since that game and his virtual achievements in there were his only pride and joy in life, but when he got the notification he first thought that it was spam. But when he closed the window, he got an e-mail from the developers of his favorite game with an explanation of his own ultimate class, He flipped shit.

He quickly Created a new character and designed his new 'devil face'

He made a Caucasian man with a sharp beard and small mustache, he was around 2 meters in height and fairly muscular built, He had hair so black seemed to be a window to the endless plains of the abyss and red eyes that seemed to be able to peer into one's mind and soul. He had also given his character some of the demonic traits of course, like: a pointy tail, Slitted pupils in his eyes, retractable wings and Horns that grew with his anger (that was a special item he bought from the cash store), overall, he looked sleek, subtle and extremely dangerous at the same time.

The true form of the demon king however, was nothing like this.

It was like witnessing evil incarnate.

The sheer darkness that the creature exuded was enough to cover almost its entire being but some key elements could be made out.

Horns that were long and sharp, Razor sharp teeth and eyes that could actually kill someone by looking at them.

Devilish feet comparable to that of a dragon and the body of a professional Strong man with claws instead of fingers.

Big demonic wings with small claw like extrusions on tips..

All in short.

 **Demonic.**

After grinding long and hard to get to max level and learning each and every single thing there was to learn about this new class he made an announcement to his fellow guild members.

As he was the Guild Leader and just a lovable lucky idiot it was quickly accepted and the necessary changes were made during roleplay.

As a Devil he stands above all other demons and he has a passive skill _[D_ _emon Lord]_ Which makes any demon he commands, directly or indirectly, follow his every order.

He has a big number of other skills and since he is max level he is obviously as strong as a demon can be. He specialises in dark and unholy magic as he is, basically, the devil from the game.

Playing this role in the game stands equal to being the end boss and being constantly targeted by other players really makes you learn how to defend yourself.

Thanks to the advantages the Satan class had in, well every aspect really, he could stand his ground for a fair while on his own but he could never really go about in the game. Illusion magic was a bitch to use because every player could cast a level 1 spell that sees through nearly every illusion you could make and A regular desguise doesn't work since your player name is always above your head. Most of the times he could only stay in Nazarick and get challenged by raid parties who would try to get through the dungeon they made. Most of the times he would just accept because they were some noobie raid party who thinks that they can handle _the end boss_. And its extra XP for the NPCs. Not all of them are max level yet and he hopes that they can finally level up this time.

Thanks to this "extra" DLC, his Role playing game got turned into a magic war criminal simulator.

" _Thanks Glizzard, Thanks to this personal DLC This game is practically strategize large scale attacks and other criminal acts because youre the bad guy. Great way to spend over 500 bucks on."_

He was basically forced in becoming the bad guy because everybody treated him like that. And if you get treated like a bad guy you are going to be a bad guy.

And after so long of being treated like a villain, having acted like a bad guy for role-play and somewhat being a bad guy when someone enters their great tomb(Because he would employ ruthless BM-Strategies), He started to take enjoyment out of it. the whole ordeal made this weird but well meaning young man into a weird and 'thirsting-for-blood-and-vengeance' type of guy.

he also enjoys using the special skills and spells Exclusive to his class.

Things like [ _Hell Flame]_ Wich kills all low lever players and cripples the medium or high level players combined with a _[teleport]_ spell allowed for quick and easy mass murder. Or something from the[ _Unholy arts]_ Series which can either summon armies of demons or cause mass destruction in a single spell.

But the real game changers are the [ _Satan Spawn]_ Spells.

There are only 5 but they each have the power to topple entire virtual countries.

The first one is _[Nethergate]_ Where he can make a portal to hell. He can scale it up an down however he wants, it costs no mana to do and since, in game, there is no hell its just a free teleport.

The second one is[ _Judgment]_ In folklore and Roleplaying he was still the devil and the devil judges if people stay in hell or go to heaven and with this spell he shows the victim every single wrong deed they have done in their lifetime and if it's enough punishment the victim dies and burns out from all of the sin ( **Yes, it's kind of like the ghost riders penance stare** )

And the third one is called

 _[Demonic Destruction_ _]_ , With this spell he taps into his mana reserves and focuses a large part into gis hand and compresses it down into a small area, afterwich he hurls the ball of energy towards the target and then it's most likely dead.

The fouth one is[ _Dance with the devil]_

With this spell he really takes the roll of devil to the next level as this spell spawns a contract on which the client can fill in his or her desires and Mononga would make them come true for a price he decides. Most of the times it would be something like their soul as he didn't really want anything they had (because he had everything already, not because he's a nice guy) but the funny thing is everytime he uses this spell and 'gets a souls' from someone he actually feels stronger and every once in a while, when he gets a soul, his stats increase.

And this brings us to his last [ _Satan Spawn]_ spell.

[ _Apocalyps_ ] Where he conjures up every bit of magical energy and does **everything**. He summons all the demons he can summon, He lets fire rain down from the sky, the land itself cracks and every bit of light will be swallowed by darkness.

Though he is a Devil most of the times he does not look like a devil, As that is his true form and he only uses that when he needs to scare someone or make a show.

Back in the day it was his trump card but nowadays there is no one even strong enough to challenge him in this form let alone his true one.

But this thriving game has lost a large piece of his playerbase to other games and as such the horrible thing that happens to every game got announced: The server shutdown.

His guildmates all weren't that broken for it but Momonga poured his heart and soul into this game. He spent every free waking hour on this game, trying to fill the role of Satan to the best of his abilities and then, after the game gives him all this power and basically shoves him into the role of 'Evil Devil' they just give up and quit before even a worty hero could rise.

He. Was. **FURIOUS.**

He was so pissed off that This game would stop, he was so pissed of that those guildmates, with whom he went through thicc and thin, all quit before the game truly anded and he got absolutely livid when he heard what the developers were going to do with the serverspace: sell it.

 **MOTHERFUCKERS**

Slowly but surely he turned more and more bitter and mad and when the "expiration date" of the game finally arrived, out of the 41 members of Ainz Ooal Gown, Only the devil remained.

" _Those bastards dare leave me alone, in the most harsh of times they abandon their lord. If any of them logs back on, I'll be sure to kill them_ _, slowly"_

He just sat on his throne, pissed of as hell, staring at the countdown. At 12.00 AM exactly the servers would shut down and this world would be no more.

 _"Only 15 minutes left. Let's fuck around in nazarick."_

He thought as he commanded the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to his hand.

With this God-killing-item in his hand, he could feel his powers shoot through the roof and while he was filling with power his horns on his forehead grew a bit taller as he looked over to his right.

There was Albedo.

The incarnation of a demonic beauty, she was a succubus and as such, she was a voluptuous woman with a white dress, a showing décolleté and a golden spiderweb to keep her boobs in place.

She had upwards curving horns on the sides of her head and black wings sprouting from the small of her back.

" _Eh Fuck it, I have always desired her, Let's make her my bride."_

And the last 10 minutes he used to look through every NPCs settings and make a few necessary adjustments. Not all of them got changed but he had to get rid of that godawful german accent.

 _"Hmmm, 23.56.23, Only about 3 minutes left. What to do."_ he pondered as he was walking through his domain. _"I'll Just Browse through everybody's chests and combine it all into the most epic equipment that has ever exististed!"_

And just like that he used the last 3 minutes to make the most epic set of armor and the most ridiculously overpowered sword ever made and with them on and in hand he was feeling like the bomb!

 _"Too bad it had to end like this. Just when I got all the crazy shit to make the game fun it ends, it isn't fair! Im the Devil and nobody in the bloody game really stood up to me! I JUST WANTED ONE GOOD FIGHT GODDAMNIT!!"_

 _23.59.57_

 _23.59.58_

 _23.59.59_

00.00.00.

00.00.01

 _"What?"_

 **Thats it for now guys.** **I found this a good moment to hang it to dry and come back tomorrow.** **sleep tight!**


	2. Entry to this new world

**Authors notes:** **Alrighty, Im back. Im not certain that anybody has actually read my story but I'm certain someone will so** **theres that.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy.**

He was confused as hell.

 _"Did the devs push back the server shutdown? Noo, something like that gets announced, so what is this then?"_

He looked around and everyting looked the same, except for the succubus currently eyeing the ruler of all demons.

 _"Wait a minute.. I gave the order 'bow down' She shouldn't raise her head unless I tell her to."_

"Albedo, come over here please."

His voice was a deep baseline and it spoke with command and authority. This was a voice you didn't disobey.

"Off course Lord momonga" She said, almost giddy.

Well at least the NPCs still listen to him but it is kind of weird that she looked so lifelike.

And then it hit him. While he was messing around in the settings, he changed a couple lines of code,things like:Shes a total bitch got changed into:Momonga's loving Wife. Etcetera.

 _"So that explains why she looks so giddy. But what could have happened?"_

 _"The only think I can think of has to be tested"_

"Albedo, do you mind if I touch your breast?"

"Not at all, Please go right ahead" She said while sticking them further in his face.

He slowly reached out and got a good grip on them, Albedo was softly moaning while Momonga got lost in thought.

 _"The fact that I can do something reserved for a hentai game means that this isn't Yggdrasil. The only other thing I can come up with is that I got transported into another world but come on, what is this? an Anime?"_

As he thought that, he quickly got back on his minds track and let go of Albedo.

"My apologies Albedo, I was merely testing out a theo..."

"This is it isn't it? You're going to take me right here? What should I do about my clothes? And where do you want to be?

Should I just lay down and..."

"Albedo!" At this she looked up and snapped out of rambling. At least they listen to his commands even when they are...Out of reach. "This isn't the time or place for such pleasures, There are more concerning matters at hand"

"Forgive me, my lord" she pleaded while getting on one knee.

"All is well, albedo, Just remember that there is a place and a time for things"

 _"Did I really teach a life lesson to an NPC?_

 _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder"_

Sebas, you are to take 3 pleiadies with you and scout the surrounding area of the tomb. The rest of the pleiadies are to guard the entrance. Report back when you have scouted the immediate surroundings."

"Yes my lord" Sebas said in his british butler accent.

 _"Alright, so if I'm really in another world then that means_ _entirely new people. Presumably they haven't a clue about my arrival which gives me all the time I need. I look forward to being the devil I never could be In Yggdrasil."_

Suddenly he noticed something right of him, just out of sight. He looked over en saw Albedo. She was twitching and looked a bit flustered. he was wondering why until he found out that she was using his tail for something other what it was meant for.

" _I'll have to wash this off with fire, A succubus her inner juices are extremely hypnotic._ _For now though the best option I have is to see what I have to work with. And lets test out the adjustments I made before the 'server shutdown'"_

"Albedo, Gather all the floor guardians except for victim and guargantua in the 6th floor amphitheater. I will see you there, my beautiful wife"

And with that he teleported away, leaving an Albedo that is about to cum thanks to those words.

It took her a full 3 minutes to even stop thinking like that. Her and her perverted mind.

When Momonga teleported away from albedo he could still feel her squirming under those words.

 _"I wonder if I made the right choice by making her my bride. She was already pretty crazy about me. although I was pretty sure it was because of my demonic nature, I have cone to doubt that now. I sure hope that I will be able to tone her down. If this world is anything like Yggdrasil then there should be magic and adventurers and the like. Just wait, I'll give them a run for their money"_ He said while grinning evilly.

" _I'll first have to find out if my assumptions are even correct. I'll have to work my plans around that as well as any legend or folklore. I'll have to gather intelligence about any and all... *sigh* so much to do, so little time."_

With that, he entered the theater. as he was still deep in his thoughts piecing together his plans, He was suddenly interrupted by the sound of two small females arguing about something. He could see that Aura, one of the dark elf twins, was already arguing with Shalltear.

As he was now pretty cranky about his thoughts being interrupted he decided to put a swift end to this bickering. He teleported from the hallway he was standing in straight to the podium in front of which were said guardians.

It took a moment but as soon as Mare notified them of their lords arrival they immediately ceased their arguing and after seeing the anger in his eyes, they proceeded to greet their lord.

"G-Good morning L-Lord Momonga, H-How are you?"

Shalltear dared to ask.

"I'm doing just fine Shalltear, But I fear the Tomb of Nazarick has been transported by some unknown force and I am cracking my brain over why, who or how. Do not disturb me for the time being"

After a few moments of silence The Devil had came to a couple of conclusions but no proof for any of them. As he was further lost in thought the other floor guardians emerged from the back of the arena.

After all the floor guardians that were called for had assembled and pledged their loyalty to him, he got onto business.

"Floor guardians," He spoke in his baseline voice "I have gathered you all here for a couple of important reasons. First off The Tomb of Nazarick has been transported to an unknown location. I have sent Sebas and 3 pleiadies out there to investigate.

At this moment we are at extreme alert.

Furthermore I am going to change the name of Nazarick. It will now be known as: **BlackRock Fortress** and I will no longer be named Momonga." He said while standing up from the smaller throne thats set up in the amphitheater. "You will know me only as: **LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR!** "

"All hail Lord Lucifer Morningstar!" The NPCs exclaimed.

 _"Sweet! I've Always hated that stupid username"_

"Now that that's taken care of, We have other business to attend to. Sebas! Report!"

All the NPCs looked around them but none of them could see Sebas, until they heard the vague sound of footsteps coming from down the hall behind Lord Morningstar.

"Of course sir" Sebas responded while walking out of the tunnel.

"This is what we have uncovered about our surroundings"

"In a circle around the Tomb is a great jungle full of wildlife and even some dangerous plants. They pose no threat to the floor guardians but lower creatures should watch out. Outside of that jungle is as follows: To the north is a great open plain of grass and few trees with long distance between them. A few dozen km further to the north is a city with walls around it. The city appears to be inhabited by humans. To the East there are mountains with passageways through and over them.

To the South There is a Ravine, at the bottom is a raging river. It appears this Jungle we're in is on a cliff. To the west is more grass and for as far as I can see nothing of interest."

 _"Hmm..I'll have to take a look out for myself to accurately assess if my assumptions were correct. I might even have to go to that city to gather information myself."_

"Thank you Sebas. Guardians, As you can hear, our tomb has been transported somewhere and we don't know where. This is our plan for the time being. Aura, you are to take a look at the wildlife of this jungle and see what creatures could be useful for us. I want reports of every creature. all the others you can do with whatever you want. Mare, You are to take a look at the tomb from the outside and see to it that it gets camouflaged. I haven't seen it for myself but I assume that a random tomb in the middle of a jungle stands out. Demiurge, You are responsible for finding a way to gather intelligence without the public noticing us. I want to stay under the radar for the time being.

Cocytus, I'm placing you on front gate duty together with Shalltear. Just in case someone strong comes along you two should be able to take them. Albedo, you are to come with me. I want to test something out." He said while reaching hus hand out for her to grab. "Floor guardians, you have your orders. Work hard and diligently!"

With that he teleported away to his private chambers, which instantly got the wrong idea in Albedo's head.

After calming her down again, he summoned the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown (he was totally going to rename that as well)

And put her in a comatose state.

He opened up her settings and started browsing. There had to be a way to make her act a bit less perverted. A little perverted is fine but not like this!

After reading the _entire goddamn thing_ He came to the conclusion that it came because she was a succubus and apparently a sexdemon doesn't respond like you'd think to marriage.

So after thinking over his options, he chose to add a bit of coding to her personality:

 _Although a lustful sexdemon, has the ability to control herself and her emotions to get the task done._

He hoped that with this line of coding, all perverted problems would be settled.

He would find out right now.

He took her out of the coma and waited for her to 'wake up'.

When she was fully back to awake Lucifer started easy, Asking things like "how are you" and "What are you thinking about", all the while keeping her in his mental attention.

You see, as a demon, Albedo is unable to disobey the demon king in any way form of shape.

She responded good enough and after a little while conversing he came to realize that he had fixed nearly all of the problems he had with her behavior with a single line of code.

 _"And programmers are whining how coding is difficult, I fixed nearly every single one of the code's problems with a single line, HA!"_

Albedo was no longer a perverted demon who's mind was only about sex but a demon like you'd expect. She was smart, cunning, and above all she knew how to play with peoples heads.

Lucifer knew for sure that she was ready to be introduced as his wife when the time came.

 **This is all for the 2nd chapter. I have to be getting to bed.**

 **Please leave your thoughts and idea's behind because up til this point I have been thinking of idea's on the spot.**

 **Have a great one!**


	3. chapter 2 First contact

**Hey Guys, guess who's back.**

 **I Had an internal conflict about a couple of story related matters but I've got then figured out, almost.**

 **I also just remembered that I have never explained how his fallen armor and dark terror look like.**

 **Basically his sword looks like the sword from:"Aesthetica of a rogue hero"**

 **And the armour is basically the same as Momon's in the anime except for the helmet and cape.**

 **anywho, lets get on with the story!**

Lucifer was sitting on his throne. Since the DLC he had always found that the most appropriate place for him to be since he is a ruler after all.

He was currently looking around the area of Nazarick using the spell _[Devils Eye]_.

Right now he had Albedo sitting on his lap.

Since he had changed her code she was still a bit dirty, that's what you would expect from a sexdemon, But she wasn't overly obsessed with it like before.

The way she was now was _way_ more appealing to the demon king and as such, she was always at his side.

Lucifer had also cast another spell through wich Albedo could also see what he was seeing.

Right now they were looking at the village near the devils jungle (he had decided to call this jungle like that) and witnessing the villagers get slaughtered.

While Albedo was most giddy over the killing of humans Lucifer also quite enjoyed a good mass murder but in these small amounts they don't even add up to stamping an ant by his standards.

No, he wasn't as giddy as Albedo was, His mind was that of a ruler, and as such, he was planning and thinking about how this situation may help him.

"My love, look" Albedo said "The villagers have started praying to their puny gods" she said while laughing.

And that's when the proverbial light bulb appeared over his head.

"Albedo, dress yourself in that special dress I gave you and meet me there. We are going to make our first appearance in this world."

"As you say, my lord."

 _"I like that they're still obeying me but it could be little less formal."_

As Albedo was walking away to fulfill her orders, Lucifer teleported to his chambers to dress himself in his Regal Robes.

They were long black robes that, If you wouldn't know better, Looked like they were moving on their own.

Only the people who knew what power he possessed could know that they only moved because he constantly had to let out some of his power because those robes almost made him _too_ powerfull.

They gave buffs to his attack, defence and on top of that, an insane amount of mana regeneration. Since his mana pool was already nearly limitless he could never even hope to use it all.

They had small golden accents on the rims and on his shoulders were golden shoulder pads like a general would have on his coat.

He took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied with how he looked, he teleported back to the throne room and there was Albedo waiting on him in her dress.

She looked absolutely stunning.

The Dress was completely black with the same kind of golden accents Lucifer had on his robes.

The dress had slits down the sides of her legs and her back was exposed.

"Are we ready to go my love?" Albedo asked him.

"Yes we are. And make sure to not break character while we are there. We are there to make sure the villagers survive so they can spread the word of our power. Now lets go."

As he said that, he opened a [Hell gate] big enough for the 2 of them and set the destination on just outside of the village on the border of the forest.

As they exited the hell gate, Albedo almost started running to not miss the bloodshed she was enjoyingjust a moment ago but Lucifer quickly stopped her.

"Albedo, what did I say about not breaking character?"

"I'm sorry my lord" She said as she stopped. She was already running at such speeds that she needed to skid along the floor to make sure that the momentum didn't carry her into the village.

 _"Hmm, It seems as though the perversion has translated into bloodshed. I'll have to keep an eye on that"_

"Albedo, come with me. We will first appear above the village"

As he said that, He hid his Demonic features. The people who were going to spread the word didn't need to know he was a demon just yet. he told Albedo to do the same. He teleported himself and Albedo above the village and casted an invisibility spell to make sure nobody would notice them before they were supposed to.

They witnessed a bit more of the bloodshed before Lucifer decided to make an appearance.

He was looking at the town square where the villagers were systematically slaughtered left, right and center.

Just before, what Lucifer assumed was the chief of this village could be slain he quickly struck down the soldier attempting the killing blow by appearing between the 2 men and smashing his hand against the side of the soldiers head.

The result was the soldier flying off into the distance and a gobsmacked village chief.

Lucifer turned around with a charming smile and said to the chief:"If you want this to stop, You need but form a contract with me"

The chief was, understandably, suspicious about this strange man that just appeared out of nowhere and backhanded a man into nothingness.

But the chief knew that the moment was not right to ask questions and he just said:"Can you guarantee our safety?"

"I stake my name and reputation on it"

Lucifer answered.

The chief wasn't a great investigator or anything similar but he had great people knowledge and he could see that this strange man was either telling the truth or was believing his own lies but since they were screwed either way he just said:"Please, help us"

As he said that, Time seemed to slow down.

The viage chief looked around and saw that time _indeed_ had stopped.

Before he could say or ask anything Luciferhad already cast [Dance with the devil] and summoned a contract for the man.

It's content was simple. It just named both parties, the service and the payment. Lucifer just made one quick change to the regular form he used and that was instead of the payment being his soul he would want information.

The chief read it and quickly signed it, not being in to mood to gamble even more with his life that he already did.

Lucifer took the signed form and stopped the [Stop Time] spell.

After that, a few things happened.

The first that happened was that all the villagers, except the chief, were knocked out cold. Then everybody excluding the enemy soldiers was teleported into the biggest house Lucifer could find. After that he unleashed his [Hell Flame] in the immediate vicinity of him wich left the dumbfounded soldiers nothing but a pile of ash.

After a strong wind blew all the ash away he Teleported the chief back to him and said:"As you can see, I have held up my part of the deal, now it's your turn."

Before the chief could ask what Lucifer wanted know or even what his name was, Lucifer cast the spell: [thoughtsteal] wich instantly copied and stole all informatiom in the targets head.

The only side effect was that if the target was weak enough it would knock them out and could kill them but since this man was healthy, albeit a bit old, it only knocked him out.

Since Lucifer really didn't want to wait for him to wake up and seeing as leaving without even giving his name was a bit counterproductive he waked him up.

"What happened?" The chief asked a bit drowsy. Immediately he noticed Lucifer and everything cane back to him. He started to frantically look around and noticed that all the enemy soldiers were indeed gone.

"I must express my sincerest gratitude for saving our village. might I ask to your name?" The chief said while trying to bow but Lucifer quickly stopped him with his hand while saying:"Please there is no need to go that far. I was just helping out someone who was in trouble and on top of that, we made a contract remember?" He said while holding up the contract "It would be foolish of me to break an official contract we made"

"So you are an adventurer then?"

"Saying so would not be correct but you wouldn't be too far off. Now , I Don't like to leave like this but my wife and I really have to get going. We were on our way to the capital and we have been traveling a long time."

"Please, before you leave, can I know your name?"

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I do hope that you'll forgive this rudeness but I can tell by the way she walks that she is tired. I hope we'll see each other again someday."

With that Lucifer turned to walk towards albedo and leave this village to spread the tales of his awesome strength, but before he could even leave the town square a villager called out:"There are soldiers on horseback quickly closing in on the village, I counted at least 50 people!"

 _"What a bother"_ Was the only thing going through Lucifers mind.

"Lord Morningstar, Please, Would you be willing to make another contract with me? We dont have a lot to pay you with but If we don't use your services now we'll be slaughtered"

 _"Well it wouldn't do me much good if everybody that knows my tale is dead"_

Village chief, Gather everybody in a large house at the edge of the town. Please let my wife rest there while I deal with these intruders."

He could see the gratitude imprinted on the chiefs face and he didn't leave any room for questioning so he just started walking towards the group of soldiers on horseback.

When he got to the village border with the chief in tow behind him almost instantly the group of soldiers on horseback, It looked more like a couple of stuck together warriors from all over the world. The only similarity everyone had between them was an emblem on their chest.

The man in the front of the group spoke first. Lucifer could recognize him as the leader of this group, if not for his outstanding armor then the way he carried himself and that he had an experienced aura around himself.

"Are you the villages chief? We heard there was an attack on some of the outer villages so we came to see if we could avenge the villagers by slaying the enemy but it would appear the village is relatively fine." Just then he noticed the strange male standing besides the chief and he saw that he had an aura around him one could only gather by knowing what to do, always. "Might I ask what this strange man is doing here? He looks... peculiar."

before the chief could explain Lucifer stepped in:"My apologies for not introducing myself sooner but I always find it rude when people interrupt my conversations so I thought it best to wait untill you were finished. My name is Lucifer Morningstar, I was taking a walk with my wife when I heard the village being attacked so I made a contract with the chief and saved the village accordingly"

The leader of the group got off his horse and offered his hand and "My name is Gazef Stronoff, I must express my sincerest gratitude for saving this village"

"Please, it was nothing, back where I came from, this was just a warm up" Lucifer replied quite happily.

"You must have amazing strength then, or are you that strong a magic caster?"

"Well, back when I was a younger boy I had always dreamed of being strong enough to help and I never quite had my mind settled on what way to go, since I had a high magic affinity and was always fond of swordplay so I decided to combine the both" Lucifer replied while summoning dark terror.

"This is my beloved sword, I have slain many opponents with this piece of art. Crafted from the remnants of a neutron star, it is quite undoubtedly the strongest sword in existence."

Lucifer couldn't help but brag a little. He always enjoyed it when people looked at him in admiration instead of envious.

"Sir! We have spotted enemy soldiers on the horizon! They seem to have surrounded the village!" one of the soldiers yelled out

Gazef quickly got his binoculars out and took a look. "Dammit! That slimy bastard comes after me even here!"

"Someone you know, Gazef?"

"Yeah that bastard has been sent after me a couple times before but he always got away. But this time I only have 50 soldiers at my command. Might I ask you to make a contract with me?"

"I decline"

"I see. Then might I be so selfish as to ask you a favor?"

"go ahead"

"Please, make sure that the villagers survive" He said whie getting on one knee.

Lucifer stopped him and said:"There is no need to go that far, _(honestly, what's with this place)_ I am but a mere magic caster that can swing a sword. If you're that committed to saving this village I swear on my name that I will protect these villagers."

"Thank you Sir Morningstar"

Gazef turned away to get prepared for battle but Lucifer stopped him and said:"But please take this, it's a totem with a blessing, keep it with you at all times"

"I will relish this great gift. Thank you"

At that Gazef got prepared to do battle and Lucifer was already enjoying how stupid these people are. This was going just as he planned. Lucifer is still committed to his act as the devil and as such sometimes he sees someone he just has to judge. Someone that caught his eye. And Gazef is one such person.

If, in battle Gazef shows great potential he will live, under surveillance so that they could keep an eye on him.

If not, He'd have another soul in his collection.

While Gazef was preparing his soldiers for battle, Lucifer teleported to Albedo and cast the same spells as this morning to take a look at the soldiers surrounding the village.

"If this is this world's standard for a force to be reckoned with then I'll have a breeze taking this world" Lucifer said to Albedo, to which she replied:"But who could ever hope to compare to you, my lord? These humans are mere ants in the precense of you."

At that Gazef and his soldiers got into field of view. Though they fought valiantly and never surrendered, it didn't take long before Gazef and his men were swarmed with angel summons.

"It's time to intervene Albedo." Lucifer had judged Gazeff throughout his fight and has deemed him worthy. He activated the totem he Gave Gazef and through it, him and Albedo switched places with Gazef and his men.

Nigun Grid Luin looked up in surprise.

"What happened? where did Gazef go? And who are you supposed to be?"

he had barely finished his sentence or he noticed something peculiar.

 _"Horns. A tail too I can see. They must be demons. Has Gazef finally lost it and made a deal with a couple of demons? If so, I might have to use that relic."_

"My name is Lucifer morningstar. I have came as a representative of that village over there, I have come to bar..."

"Have you come to beg for their lives?! Ha, how utterly disappointing for a dem.."

 **"Silence, worm"**

At that moment, Nigun couldn't get a word out of his mouth. He was thinking them up but his tongue, throat and mouth didn't work.

"Good, Now where was I before I got so rudely interrupted. Ah yes, I was about to say That I have come to bargain. I will let you all leave unharmed, If your leader waits here for a bit, then he's free to go as well. "

"Ha, and here I thought you were a scary demon. Apparently there is such a thing as a cowardly demon, not the brutish creatures we all know. Men! Send some angels after this fool."

Instantly, 3 angels shot forward towards Lucifer. They all hit home and the soldier were relieved that it was just a spell and not some crazy power.. That's until they noticed that the angels were slowly disappearing and that their target was standing there as if nothing happened.

"hat the hell happened?!" "Why isn't he dead?!" were some of the shouts yelled out.

What they didn't know, was that Lucifer was just too fast to see for them.

Just before the Angels actually hit him, He summoned Dark terror, sliced all 3 angels with 1 stroke and quickly put his sword back in his inventory.

 _"I was right, they are Archangel Flames from Yggdrasil. This is strange. It almost implies that the game has come to life. This will require more research later on. First things first."_

"How did you do that? What kind of magic was that?" The captain of the enemy troops called out.

All the while Lucifer just stood there with Albedo clinging to his side and a smug grin on his face.

It irritated said captain so much, in fact, that he decided to send all angels after him at once. Apparently the demon could defend against a couple of holy beings but surely an army would overwhelm him.

Right..?

Usually, yes.

Not in this case.

As soon as the first angel came within a 3 meter distance, Lucifer cast the spell [ _Mass teleport_ ]. Teleporting all the angels to outer space, where they probably couldn't survive the vacuum of space, and even if they could, they would burn up when trying to reenter the atmosphere.

"By the gods, how does he keep doing it!!"

The captain was starting to really lose his shit now. He was a bit worried after this demon disintegrated 3 holy beings by seemingly casting some kind of invisible magic, but now that he made a platoon of angels just, _dissappear,_ like that, made him rethink his life choices. But being an ignorant zealous idiot, he stuck to his moronic ways and sent the strongest angel he had on ready after this one man. usually when this angel moved, it was because the enemy had some kind of ranged artillery and they needed something to smite the damn thing but to send it after 1 man was uheard of.

Until now.

"Dominion authority, smite him with your holy wrath!"

A giant blue and white beam came from the sky and struck exactly where Lucifer and Albedo were standing. But instead of the two of them being vaporized like everything else after this treatment, they found Lucifer and Albedo perfectly fine, the only difference with before the attack was that Lucifer raised his arm to the sky and seemingly Deflected the beam with the palm of his hand.

This resulted to Everyone from the enemy soldiers to crap all kinds of colours but the captain was worse, he had actually peed his pants.

"Wow, did you really pee in your pants? This has turned from mildly entertaining to just sad. I think I'm going to end this right here."

Lucifer said while raising his hand to the sky and a black orb appeared above his hand. It looked to be sucking all the light out of the immediate vicinity.

"Men, buy me some time! I need time to summon the highest angel!"

At that command every soldier got their hope of living back again and started casting spells like their lives depended on it, it really did so they really gave it their all.

Meanwhile Lucifer heard every word the captain had to say and became intrigued by this opportunity for a challenge and he always welcomed a challenge when he saw one, so he did the most logical thing and threw the recently formed ball of condensed unholy energy to the trees a few miles away which resulted in a massive explosion.

The soldiers kept on spamming spells towards Lucifer, who had an _[Anti-magic shield]_ up which blocked all low level spells.

After a bit of waiting, Lucifer was about ready to tear of everyones head when he heard the enemy captain scream:"Yes! Behold, the most holy of angels!

Principality of Observation!"

The angel that came out of the sealing crystal was huge. It had around 8 wings, no distinguishable face and was wearing what seemed like a lot of armor.

Lucifer who had put his guard up just in case this angel was something new, was disappointed yet again and called out:"Is this really the holiest angel you can summon?"

The enemy captaim who believed that Lucifer finally understood that it was pointless replied very self assured:"You are a strong magic caster, if you lay down your arms and come with us to serve the theocracy, I will spare your life"

This was just insulting to Lucifer.

 **"You listen to me, and you listen good human. I have not come here to bargain, I have come to save this village by slaughtering your men. Apparently this angel will be first but that doesn't mean that you won't have a chance. Because Different than you humans, I think of every race equally weak. Now say your last prayers to those fake gods en prepare to go to hell."** Lucifer boomed in his real voice. He was getting very irritated and his undead emotional control almost slipped.

"Principality of Observation, Kill him!"

At that the giant Angel took out an even more giant sword, which was big even for the angel, and swung the thing down towards Lucifer.

Lucifer who was still really disappointed decided to just sidestep the swordswing and jump up to deliver a medium kick to the side of angels head, which resulted in the angel flying of without his head because that was pulverized by the kick.

"I really hope youre done, at the start this was fun but you didn't really up the challenge or anything so this has just gotten repetitive. I'll end this now."

Lucifer said before appearing, put of mid air, Right before the enemy captains face.

He grabbed the human by the top of his head and lifted him up so they could see eye to eye.

"W-W-W-Wh-What are y-you?" The captain just barely stuttered out.

 **"The devil"**

Lucifer said while sucking out his soul through the spell _[Soul steal]_. It was another spell exclusive to the Devil class. This allowed him to suck the soul out of weak enough beings.

"Albedo, You can have the rest."

When Lucifer looked up he saw a vicious grin on Albedos face which was almost scarier than his own demonic form.

When lucifer teleported himself back to the village, he tried to take Albedo with him but seeing that she was still very bloodthirsty, he let her have her fun and would teleport her when the time was right.

When he walked through the gates of the village, Gazef and the village chief came running up to him immediately.

After thanking Lucifer for saving this village and his men's lifes, Lucifer tried to not make a big deal out of it. Playing the ever humble kind man role.

But Lucifer knew that the commanding party of that captain was watching them fight for sure. That means that the slaine theocracy now knew that there lived an incredibly strong demon in the kingdom, Lucifer made sure to censor out when his name was called so that the theocracy didn't have a name yet. If he could establish friendly relations with this kingdom, he could take them to the height of what they were ever going to be, when the theocracy would take action, he could hide behind the kingdom to make sure his existence doesn't make it to other countries.

He'll have to play his cards right but if he did, it would be most entertaining to play with these little beings.

 _"Maybe I could even convince them that I am the true god. That might be fun, but I'll have to think that one through. For now I must focus on one thing at a time."_

While he was thinking that, Gazeff said:"Lucifer, The king holds a royal ball in a months time, he would be upset if i didn't extend a invitation to the man who saved my life."

 _"And all the pieces come together."_

"I will be there Gazeff. I remember when I had balls to go to. Always such boring experiences. I have learned that it's best to find someone who shares your views and just stick to them."

"That's great, I'll see you in one month then. Sir Morningstar"

At that Gazeff and his men however bloddy and bruised all rode off towards their base camp.

Lucifer turned around and started walking towarde an alley, once in the alley he teleported away, but only once he made sure that there was at least one person who saw what he could do. That way he could make the rumors spread.

[Albedo, meet me back at nazarick, summon Demiurge and have him meet us in the meeting chamber. We have planning to do.]

 ** _AAAAAAAND thats it for this one. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for not uploading sooner but I was very buisy._**

 ** _See you guys later and stay frosty!_**


End file.
